


Every Moment

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An unexpected meeting.





	Every Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 7th, 2012.
> 
> gundamstories on lj/dw. 
> 
> 'we live in every moment but this one'

Elijah froze, staring wide-eyed at the young man across from him in the hangar. It wasn't a wholly impossible meeting - Morgenroete's repair facilities welcomed a motley assortment of Erica's 'friends' and it wasn't uncommon for Elijah to see someone he at least recognized, but...

"Elijah..."

Elijah could feel his throat tightening. He wasn't sure his voice would come out at all.

"Veia," he managed.

For another tense few seconds they stared at one another before Veia - who both was and wasn't Veia, a fact that ate at Elijah in ways he couldn't even explain - moved forward with one hand outstretched.

Elijah took it, squeezing. It had been far too long, even if it was something not meant to happen... Elijah was suddenly so infinitely joyous that it was indeed happening that he didn't immediately let go.

"Here for repairs?" Veia questioned softly, letting his gaze flick up to the machine behind Elijah. Vent Savior. Elijah was instantly embarrassed about how much damage the mobile suit had taken and he finally let go of Veia's hand as he turned to survey exactly how bad it was.

"Yeah," Elijah mumbled. "General maintenance, too -- got into a scrap with some pirates after I'd already made plans to come."

"Hey..." Elijah flinched when Veia's hand came to rest on his shoulder, but he didn't pull away.

"I found a few pictures and reports... A dark blue GINN with pieces of red armor..."

"I..." Elijah didn't actually have the words, which was fine when Veia hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around Elijah's midsection and holding tight for a long, silent moment.

He didn't think he should have been so surprised by the tears running down his cheeks and he didn't reach to wipe them away.

"Is the whole team here?" Veia asked, finally, his face still pressed against Elijah's shoulder.

"Not yet," Elijah admitted, carefully unhooking Veia's arms and turning enough to hug Veia properly. He paused at the lack of headphones, but there they were -- earbuds now. And Veia was wearing an oversized Morgenroete jacket, though that didn't mean much. There'd been rumors of a trio of pilots with bluish hair elsewhere Earthside... "We're not always together."

"The same with my new partners and myself," Veia said, finally pulling back a bit, but staying close. "And..."

He gestured back to a red, heavily customized Murasame near where Elijah had settled the Vent Saviour.

Elijah smiled. Veia smiled.

They had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
